Sitting for long periods of time during the work day is generally not good for one's health and wellness. Medical studies show that sitting increases the rate of all-cause mortality, especially from cardiovascular disease, diabetes and obesity, for example. People who sit for most of the day are 50 percent more likely to die of heart attacks. Even if you exercise, the longer you sit the greater the chances you will die. Sitting shuts down the circulation of the fat-absorbing enzyme lipase, while standing up engages muscles and promotes the distribution of lipase, which prompts the body to process fat and cholesterol, independent of the amount of time spent exercising.
There are desks available to be used while standing, and even desks adapted for use while a user is on a treadmill. However, standing for very long periods of time to work is more tiring, dramatically increases the risks of carotid atherosclerosis because of the additional load on the circulatory system, and increases the risks of varicose veins.
Taking regular breaks from sitting for prolonged periods of time can have several positive outcomes. For example, standing can provide more energy during the work day. In addition, because standing burns more calories than sitting, standing can also result in weight loss without changes in diet or exercise. It is also harder to become more tired or lose focus when standing.
Because regular breaks from sitting are beneficial, and because many people during the work day want to remain productive while taking breaks from sitting, and because everyone will sit and stand for different lengths of time at different times during the day, there exists a need to create a work environment that is ergonomic for someone standing as well as sitting, and allows the transition to be easy, quick, and simple.